


Without eyes

by Chinchillaplum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU humanstuck, Cheesy, Courage, F/M, Friendship/Love, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchillaplum/pseuds/Chinchillaplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Karkat are both 14 years old, goes to the same school, are best friends but are extremly different. Terezi loves to take risks and gives a crap when Karkat tries to yell sense into her brain. Terezi takes life like a game and always sees the fun in everything. But one day an accident happens and Terezi looses her sight. She then becomes scared and mad of life and Karkat tries to help her see the beauty of life again without her eyes. He also wishes to tell her how he feels about her without ruining the friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be careful

**Author's Note:**

> Well, This is a fanfic idea I've been working on for a little while now and I thought... why not give it a shot~

”Hey Karkles! Wait up!”

Karkat stopped for a moment and turned around, noticing a redbrown haired girl running up towards him, waving her hand. Terezi! Karkat and Terezi was 14 years old, went to the same school and been best friends since kinder garden. Karkat was the shortest, loudest and short-tempered boy in their class. He has short redbrown hair, often wore a black turtle neck shirt, grey pants and black Converse shoes. It was pretty rarely the boy smiled at anything since he saw himself as a very serious person. He always look after his friends, made sure they kept their shirts on, yelled loudly if he wanted attention and often scolded people when they did something wrong. Yet he was one of the most loyal people you’ve ever seen and you could always count on him.

Terezi on the other hand was a messy, funny and a bit crazy kid. She loved teasing people, laugh loudly, slam her fists into the table and try out crazy things. Her hair was red, cut by her shoulders and she used to paint her lips black. She often wore a black T-shirt with red sleeves, black jeans, red converse and sometimes a red scarf to go with that. Red and Turquoise was her favorite colours. She even had a strange addition to tasting crayons, a phase she never got through in kinder garden. Karkat always nagged at her and told her it was dirty and dangerous to nibble on the pens like that. She could get sick! But that never troubled her, the crayon eating was a part of who she was and she liked it that way! Terezi smirked widely when she reached her best friend, tugging her red backpack over her shoulder. It was Wednesday and a normal morning for school.Karkat and Terezi used to meetup for a joined walk to school. Karkat rolled his brown eyes and took a deep breath, giving Terezi a slight warning that she would get scolded at.

“How many fucking times have I told you NOT to run over the street when it’s a fucking red light!?”

“Sorry Karkles… I just LOVE red so much better than green.”

“Yeah I’ve noticed… And I guess that you would LOVE to see that red colour all over the ground as you get hit by a fucking car!?”

“Yeah yeah… This again… Karkat. I’m NOT going to get hit. Ok!? I have eyes to see with you know. If I see a car I’ll stop or jump out of the way.”

“But some time you won’t be THAT lucky!”

“Just put a sock in it and let’s go…”

Terezi sighed deeply and grabbed Karkats jacket sleeve, pulling him after her. It was too early to listen to one of her best friends lessons. She would have plenty of that in school today anyway. Karkat blushed a bit as he felt her touch, it was obvious that his childhood crush for her hadn’t changed a bit… For as long as Karkat could remember he had always liked Terezi. She had always been a real pain in the ass and a stupid fool! But he liked that with her. She was so different! A weak smile forced its way across his face, yet he hid it away from her when she turned to glare at him in her own way. Terezi chuckled and observed Karkats face a quick time before she continued to jump forward.

“You look a bit pale, did you sleep well last night or just swallowed a bag of flour?”

“I’m fine you maniac!”

“And the king of lies speaks again!”

“And the mighty dragon drools herself a river…”

“Thank you! Dragons are cool! If they existed, I would have one myself. A white one!”

“I thought you like red the best…”

“I do! But red dragons… hmm… I don’t know. I would like a white one better.”

“Whatever… Did you remember to do your homework?”

“You’re worse than my own mom, Karkat! Yes, as in matter of fact I did!”

“Good for you! I did it as well… You can’t escape my brothers whining…”

Terezi giggled at the thought of Karkats older brother Kankri. Kankri was almost identical with Karkat except for the clothing, interests, voice and personality. Kankri was like a mother. Always making sure you did your homework, brushed your teeth, gone to bed at told and got a good diet. Yet he was so damn cocky! Yet he had a crush on Terezi’s big sister Latula, but he could just forget about getting together with her. Kankri was not radical enough for Latula.

After a short walk they reached the schoolyard and walked up to the school building. As they entered the building they were met by a simple whining boy and a laughing excited girl blocking the stairway. Karkat rolled his eyes and Terezi blew up her cheeks as they had to listen at the two kids infront of them. The boy was dressed in a nice white shirt with a purple vest over it. He wore darkblue pants and purple shoes. His face was decorated with a pair of big black glasses and his hair was a lightbrown colour with a lighter part at the front and combed back. His name was Eridan and he was a classy young boy who often tried to make his words count as the air people breath. The girl next to him who kept talking on and on was Feferi. She wore a cute shell colored sweater, a pair of jeans shorts with a pair of green and blue tights under. Her shoes were purple and she had long darkbrown hair that reached over her hips. And MAN it was so fluffy! She also had several shell trinkets! You could say she was a walking summer beach .

“Fef! Listen to me!”

“I’m listening but I do not AGREE with you, Eridan!”

“Fef! Jellyfishes are cold and mean. How can you even LIKE them!?”

“Because they are beautiful!”

“Humpf… They are only a pest of the sea…”

"Oh hush Eridan! You’re just afraid of them because one stung you last summer.”

“For your information it hurt!”

Terezi made a funny face at Karkat as she thought it was weird that the two nagging jerks hadn’t noticed them. Karkat rolled his eyes again and clapped his hands near Feferi and Eridan to get their attention. Eridan jumped and almost dropped his new bag on the ground. He then gave Karkat a frown as he tossed it back up on his shoulder.

“Earth to the mermaids!!”

“Oh! Hi Karcrab! Didn’t sea you there!”

“Stop calling me that for fuck sake!”

“Kar! Don’t yell at Fef! Only I can do that!”

Karkat frowned at the cocky boy infront of him who seemed to be hiding his own obvious crush for Feferi. An idiot would figure out what an extremely crush he had for the seashell girl. Feferi sighed and tried to yank out her hair that had got stuck in her left bracelet.

“So? Who’s ready for the big mathtest today?”

Terezi shrugged and Karkat only growled in irritation. He hated tests more than anything and math most of all. Kankri always sat down with his mathbook, telling Karkat to focus. It was so irritating when he started talking because he never could seem to shut up! Feferi grabbed her bag which was shaped like a squid and smiled widely.

“Whale! I gotta go!”

“Fef! Wait for me!”

Eridan yelped as a sad puppy and rushed after her to catch up her speed. It wasn’t easy being friends with someone so energetic. Terezi could finally let out one of her crazy laughs and bumped Karkats shoulder.

“Oh man! I never seen anyone so inlove before! I actually feel sorry for him!”

Karkat sighed and rubbed his shoulder. Yeah yeah. She could laugh all she wanted but she shouldn’t be surprised if someone happened to ask her out soon… He quickly shook his head to get rid of the stupid thoughts and hurried up the stairs along with Terezi. They didn’t want to get late. As they reached the second floor it turned out that the teacher was late. Well, atleast they all could relax until their teacher arrived. A little spare time didn’t matter. Terezi noticed how one of the shools badass girls Vriska tried to show herself off on a skateboard in the corridor. Her boyfriend Tavros stood next to her, clapping his hands for her so she could feel more awesome. But actually most because she told him to. Terezi smirked and walked up to them, observing Vriska who did small, almost ridiculously tricks on the board.

“Man you suck!”

“Hey! Shut up Pyrope! I’m awesome and you know it!”

“Yeah riiiiiight. You better learn how to board before you bring it to school.”

Vriska quickly jumped off the skateboard and picked it up. She then shuffed it into Tavros chest, telling him to hold it for her. She crossed her arms and smirked back at Terezi. She blew her blonde hair out of her face so it wouldn't cover her left eye. To tell the truth, Vriska was blind on her left eye since she lost her sight after playing with a firecracker as a 7 year old. Yet she just ignored her stupid action and acted all cool about it like she was a total badass who played with fire on her spare time. She often wore a pair of glasses with the left eye covered with a black lense, as the ones for sunglasses. She also dyed blue lines in her hair to make it look cooler.

“Soooo. You board as well as your sister?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well then I guess you wouldn’t mind showing me some ‘radical’ moves eh?”

“I could. But not right now.”

“Why not? Too chicken?”

“Hell no! I just don’t want to do it inside.”

Vriska smirked again and nodded. She wasn’t a bad person but she loved teasing and scaring others. It was her personality. She looked at Tavros and then to the board.

“Hey Pyrope?”

“Yeah?”

“How about we skate on Friday? On the schoolyard? Show off some radical moves.”

“Um, sure! Why not.”

“And the winner-“

“Wait? Is it a competition?”

“Yeah? Why not? It makes it more interesting!”

Terezi sighed but nodded in return. Whenever someone got into a competition with Vriska they often ended up getting hurt. Vriska HATED loosing. Terezi looked over at Karkat who just shook his head, telling her not to even think about it. Terezi smirked and turned to Vriska again, nodding quickly.

“Sure! Let’s rock! What’s the prize?”

Vriska rubbed her chin for a moment before she chuckled, moving her hair out of her face again.

“The loser becomes the winners servant for a whole week!”

“Sounds pervy…”

“What the heck are YOU thinking about!? I mean more like fetch drinks, do the other ones homework and such. Well? Still in?”

“You betcha!”

“Great! Friday after school! I’ll look forward to take a break from the studies.”

“In your dreams spiderbitch!”

They finished the bet with a handshake and Terezi walked up to the lockers, leaning against the one next to Karkat. She sighed as she noticed his angry expression. Here it goes…

“Why the HELL did you do that!?”

“What? Every school needs two badass types who does cool things.”

“That didn’t even make any sense.”

"Does it have to?”

“Terezi! That’s just unnecessary and stupid. You know how Vriska is. If you lose she’ll make your life a living hell and if you win she’ll make your life a LIVING HELL TIMES TEN!”

“So what? I can live with that.”

“Urgh! Fuck you’re stupid!”

"Maybe I am Karkles! But at least I'm not boring like YOU!"

She said the last thing while giving Karkats shoulder another bump which this time hurt as well. Karkat frowned at her and rubbed his shulder. Why did she always have to act like that!? Karkat also couldn't let go of the horrible thought of that something bad would happen to Terezi. He didn't come further in his thoughts until the teacher came around and the first lesson could begin.


	2. Stupid acts

Not much happened during the first lesson. Except for the math test. A lot of groans and sighs was heard during it and it annoyed Karkat a lot. Not to mention all the paper notes that hit his head since Terezi was sitting behind him. At first she asked for a pencil, the next time she asked for the answer at question three and the third time she just told him to turn around so she could flip his nose. Why the hell did he stay friends with her!?

When the test was over it was time for recess. Karkat and Terezi were quick at leaving the classroom and into the corridor. Karkat opened his locker to push in his mathbook for the day, mumbling something about how damn hard the test were. Terezi only smirked and shrugged at the thought of it. She never cared about the test that much. She did her best and then it was over. Karkat was just about to close his locker when he noticed a black haired girl standing behind his locker door.

He jumped in shock since he wasn’t prepared for it but sighed deeply as saw that it was only Nepeta. Nepeta was a short girl, a little taller than him but still one of the shorter kids in the class. She wore blue pants, a black T-shirt and a green sweater with cats on it. Sometimes she wore caps or hats as well and this day she had a darkblue hat with a cat face on it. Her hair was short and shiny black and her eyes a strong green colour. She had Spanish blood which explain why her skin was pretty tanned.

Nepeta observed Karkat with huge eyes as if she was waiting for him to say something special. Karkat sighed deeply and closed his locker.

“Hi Nepeta…”

“Hi Karkitty!”

“Please don’t call me that…”

Nepeta smiled widely and almost jumped on the spot. She then moved closer to Karkat who only backed away until he bumped into Terezi who gave him a wide smirk.

“Do you notice anything new with mew?”

“Umm… No?”

Nepeta felt a little disappointed at the moment and backed a few steps. She sighed but then smiled weakly again. Terezi gave Karkat another punch on the shoulder and he frowned at her.

“What the hell was that for!?”

Terezi rolled her eyes and gave Nepeta a wide smile and pointed at her hat.

“Your hat Nepeta, It’s nice. Is it new?”

Nepetas face shined up and she nodded excited.

“Yes it is! I got it yesterday! Do you like it?”

“It really suits you, right Karkles?”

“Yeah yeah. It’s lovely…”

Nepeta felt a bit hurt by the sarcasm in Karkats voice and lowered her head a bit. Karkat felt bad for being so ignorant and gave her a weak smile.

“I’m sorry Nepeta. I’m just tired. Your hat is very cute.”

Nepeta giggled lightly and clapped her hands together. She then ran off to her best friend Equius who sat by a table, reading a book about horses. Equius loved horses. He was riding as well at a good stable. His hair was black and shoulder length. He often wore a white shirt with a blue vest or on warmer day only a darkblue shirt. He always wore a pair of sunglasses and never seemed to be seen without a horse book.

Terezi smirked and bumped Karkats shoulder lightly. He frowned at her and bumped himself to make her stop. She wiggled her eyebrow and looked at Nepetas direction.

“She’s totally inlove with you.”

“I know…”

“Well? Aren’t you gonna ask her out?”

“No…”

“Karkat, if you’re not interested just tell her.”

“I… I want to… But I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You’re hurting her by giving her false hope…”

“I know! But I… Just don’t know what to say.”

“How about ‘I like you but not in that way, but I want to stay friends.’?”

“Hmnngg…”

“You know… If you’re not telling her, I’ll do it.”

“NO! NO WAY IN HELL YOU DO THAT!”

“Fine! Then tell her.”

“Terezi!”

“NOW!”

Karkat frowned at her before he looked over at Nepeta. She was sitting on one of the tables in front of Equius, constantly nagging on and on about her new hat, her cat and a little subject she called “Become the schools match maker”. He sighed and was just about to walk up to her but turned quickly and marched out from the corridor. Terezi rolled her eyes and followed him with angry steps.

Karkat stopped and sat down on the stairway right outside the door of the corridor. He sighed deeply and slammed his face into his own lap. Terezi came around just a few seconds after and joined him. Her eyes were showing deep disappointment.

“Well? You mind telling me what the hell happen?”

“I can’t do it Terezi!”

“Oh yeah? Why not?”

“Because it’s fucking hard okay!? I’ve known Nepeta for almost all my life and she’s always been so nice to me! And… I’ve known she has had this crush on me and such… But I’m just… not inlove with her… I see her as my sister…”

“Well, Tell her that then. I know it’s hard but she’ll get over it.”

“No she won’t! I know Nepeta… 3 years ago her first cat died and she never got over it! Now she got a new one but she still sees her old cat in it she says! And I’m fucking sure she’ll feel the same about me!”

“Wow… You got high thoughts about yourself.”

“Not like that you moron!!”

“Chill out Karkles.”

“I can’t! Besides, how the fuck could I ask her out when I already got feelings for someone else!?”

Karkat started blushing like crazy and hid his face with his turtle neck. Terezi smirked widely as she heard that and moved closer to Karkat, getting ready to bump him again.

“Ohhh. Already feelings for someone else you say? And who might that be?”

“Hngg… No one…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Please Terezi… I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Okay okay. Just make sure to tell Nepeta so she can move on! I feel poor for her just jumping around you and waiting for you to notice everything about her. It’s not good for either of you you know.”

“Don’t you think I know that dammit!?”

“As I said. Either you tell her or I tell her.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Fine! But you better soon!”

“Look, I’ll fix it okay!?”

“Good!”

They ended the conversation by sitting on the staircase, sighing deeply and staring in different directions. After a short while Terezi started chuckling and leaned against Karkat. Karkat started blushing and bit his lip, managing to glare at Terezi from the corner of his eye. She was so pretty… and stupid! But he loved that about her. Soon he could spot that Terezi started to look worried. He sat up better and tapped at her forehead.

“Hey? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Bullshit! I can see that you’re troubled!”

“It’s just… That skating Friday afternoon…”

“Yes that was a stupid idea yeah?”

“Karkat… I can’t skate at all! Latula can skate like a fucking queen and I’m… Just in her shadow. I’ve always been in her shadow! She’s so radical and cool and I’m so… Lame… I’m going to make a fool out of myself Karkles! The only skating trick I know is kickflip-hitting-your-head-in-the-ground…”

“Terezi…”

“And also… Latula has always been the person everyone talks about and looks up to. When I was in first grade everyone loved when Latula came to pick me up. Just so they could get a little swim in her glory. She was always the favorite… Also she’s smart, beautiful and kind. And on top of it she’s the most radical chick in town…”

“Terezi! Shut up! Your sister's not that great! She can be a real ass sometimes!”

“So can I… What are you implying?”

“That you are TEN times cooler than her! You’re smart, funny, you know almost everything about dragons and you love the courthouse and justice. You’re like a young version of Lady Justice dammit! You can’t get any cooler than that!”

“What does Lady Justice have to do with this?”

“I don’t know, but I know you love her! Also, you’re way prettier than your sister! And also-“

“H-huh?”

Terezi blushed a bit after hearing that she was pretty. Karkat blushed even harder and hid his face in his hands. He grumbled and after a while he looked back up at her.

“As I said… You’re just as cool as your sister… You just need a little practice.”

“Karkat… Latula was born with a skateboard attached to her feet… I can’t even stand straight on the damn board.”

“So what? She’ll teach you a move or two?”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on. Just ask her. It can’t be that hard.”

Terezi sighed deeply but then smiled and nodded. She admit that a simple question couldn’t hurt that much. But still… She had to learn how to skate in few days… That was impossible… But she would give it a try. Better try then run away. She smiled at Karkat and wrapped her arms around him. The embrace was rather surprising that he became stiff like a stick. Terezi soon let go of him and sighed.

“Thanks Karkles. You’re my best friend.”

“Y-yeah… Best friends.”

Karkat tried to hide his disappointed expression and smiled weakly back at her. Terezi checked her cellphone and noticed that recess was almost over. She smiled and grabbed Karkats arm, pulling him up from the stairs. Karkat grumbled as she started to drag him back to the classroom.

“Hey! I’ve got legs. I can walk myself you know!”

“Yeah I know. But you’re so damn slow!”

“I’m not slow!”

“Oh I’m sorry Karkles. Oh by the way. Have you seen a snail before?”

“Of course I’ve seen a fucking snail before! Why?”

“Good, because you might never see one again if you can’t catch up with one!”

“What!? Oh you damn-“

Terezi giggled as Karkat chased her all the way back to the classroom. He had to remind himself why he liked her again.


	3. Make the move

When finally the last bell rang and the kids felt that they could leave the school building Karkat hurried to collect his things and leave the classroom quickly. Terezi was waiting by the school entrance after leaving ahead thanks to a call from her mother. Her mother worked almost all the time and she told her daughters that she was not coming home for the evening. Terezis and Latulas Mother worked as a Judge and even though it didn’t sound like a fulltime job she was away pretty often. Terezi had a dream of becoming a judge just like her mother while Latula had different dreams.

Karkat hurried down the stairs but soon stopped at once as he heard a familiar high voice behind him. He bit his lip hard and turned around noticing Nepeta running down the stairs towards him. Her blue back pack slammed against her shoulder blades as she jumped down each step. She stopped right in front of him and looked at him in excitement. Karkat sighed and smiled a bit.

“Hi Nepeta.”

“Hi Karkitty! Where are you heading?”

“Umm… Home?”

“Do you want company?”

“Umm… No thanks. I prefer to walk alone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…”

Nepeta sighed and rubbed her arm a bit before she smiled again. Her big eyes showed another load of excitement.

“Karkitty! I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over to my place?”

“Nepeta look… I don’t- I mean-“

“Hmm?”

“I can’t today. I… I promised I would walk home with Terezi.”

“Ohh…”

Karkat could see another wave of disappointment in Nepetas eyes and she looked down at her feet a short while before she looked up and smiled warmly.

“Okay. I see. You and Purrezi are best friends so I get it. Have fun!”

Nepeta quickly passed Karkat and down the stairs. Karkat sighed in relief and hurried down as well until he reached the entrance. Terezi and waiting by the wall and smirked as he came running.

“Hi slowfeet. You raced a snail on your way down?”

“Shut up!”

“Okay okay. Let’s go. I don’t wanna stay the night in school.”

“Fine!”

During their way home Terezi kept trying to avoid the fact that she was indeed nervous as hell for the upcoming Friday. She hoped that her sister would teach her a thing or two about boarding until then. Karkat noticed how she felt and carefully put his arm around her shoulder as they kept walking.

“You know… If you’re that nervous maybe you could just challenge Vriska at something else.”

“No way I’m doing that Karkles. I’ll be a laughingstock!”

“I told you it was a bad idea!”

“I know! You’ve been pushing that damn comment into my face for almost all day now!”

“…Sorry.”

Terezi sighed deeply and felt the irritation take over. Why the hell did she make a bet with Vriska!? She knew that Vriska wasn’t the best boarder either. But she was way better than Terezi at it. Karkat wanted to try to get them on better tracks and soon they passed the ocean. Karkat stopped Terezi at once and pulled her down from the sideway, across the fence and down on the beach.

They pasted the beach almost every day and Karkat felt so excited about the crab season coming up. The crab season as he called it was when the tiny crab babies came up from the sea and crawled around on the beach. Why they did it was hard to understand but Karkat believed it had something to do with food. But just watching the cute little fellows running around was adorable in his eyes. Karkat loved crabs after all. Terezi had never seen the crab season with her own eyes but she had seen filmed movies, pictures and heard how much Karkat saw it every year. This year she had promised to watch it with him.

Karkat pulled her over the sand and up to the water, spacing out over the sea. Terezi sighed and observed him.

“May I ask why you dragged me all this way?”

“Sorry, just wanted you to think of something else for once. The crab season is coming up you know.”

“Yeah. But it won’t be for another 4-5 weeks.”

“I know. But still. I’m excited! By the end of the summer it’ll happen. You still want to see it with me right?”

“Sure Karkles. I’m not much for crabs but I’m willing to give it a try.”

Karkat smiled and kneeled down to feel the water. It was pretty warm. He looked up at Terezi again who had closed her eyes and enjoyed the afternoon sun in her face.

“You know. It might not be anything more important than just crab babies. But it’s quite an experience to watch.”

“Yeah Karkles. I get it.”

“…You don’t wanna see it right?”

Terezi sighed and glared at him. He was starting to sound pretty annoying t the moment. Sure she maybe didn’t jump up and down in excitement but of course she wanted to see the crab season with her best friend.

“Karkat! Yes I want to see them! But I might be worrying about other stuff right now.”

“Okay! Chill out.”

“You’re the one to talk!”

Terezi kneeled down and splashed some water into Karkats face. He coughed and frowned at her, soon returning the splash into her face. They ended up with having a little water war on the beach and soon they both were all wet. Terezi laughed and held herself around the stomach. She needed this. A pointless fight with her best friend.

Karkat tried to dry his shirt but received another hug from his best friend. Karkat blushed as Terezis arms wrapped themselves around his waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. He gulped and looked at Terezi who smiled at him warmly.

“Thanks for always cheering me up.”

“Umm…Welcome…”

“You’re my best friend ever Karkles.”

“So… are you.”

The hug lasted for about 2 minutes before Terezi let go and stretch. She was getting tired and it was time for her to head home to start practicing skateboard. They left the beach and Karkat followed her home. He pet her shoulder when they stopped by her house. She smiled a bit but then the smile faded away as she waved good bye to Karkat and walked up her driveway to the garage. Karkat shrugged and left the area to head to his own house while Terezi stopped by the garage door observed the driveway.

The driveway wasn’t very large, wide or that special for boarding trick, but it was a perfect place to work on your balance. Terezi hurried inside and dropped her backpack on the hallway floor. She stood still and listened closely into the room. She couldn’t hear any button pressing from a game control or a movie being on. She smirked in triumph as she noticed that her sister wasn’t at home. Perfect! Then she could borrow Latulas board without any problems. Careful and to be sure that she was all alone at home she hurried up the stairs and entered her sisters room.

Latulas room was filled with music CDs, posters covering the walls so you couldn’t tell the colour of the wallpaper under it and a few stuffed animals she had gotten from her boyfriend. Terezi sighed a bit as she observed the cool room. Latula had always been the cool type… Making Terezi feel like a pale failed clone of her. She shook her head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and saw Latulas skateboard leaning against the wall next to her closet. She smirked and grabbed it under her arm before heading back down the stairs and out on the street again.

Terezi placed the board down on the asphalt and snakingly stepped up on it. She wasn’t surprised when she started to shiver and immediately lost her balance and fell off the board. Mumbling to herself she got back up and looked at her hands. They weren’t hurt but maybe it would be better to go and grab Latulas protections? No! She couldn’t borrow more than just the board! It would be a ticket to more trouble anyway. She knew that Latula wouldn’t be happy when she found out about the board and of course she had eyes like a hawk. Latula could ALWAYS spot if someone had been in her room, she had some sort of photographic memory.

Terezi hurried to get back on the board and took a few deep breaths. There was no need to waste time since Latula could be home any minute. Terezi closed her eyes and tried to get back her balance. It was NOT easier when she had her eyes closed but she had to try. The quicker she gained her balance the quicker she could start practicing radical moves. The weather was warm and the late afternoon was heading to an evening. Terezi felt a bit surprised how different everything felt when you kept your eyes closed. It was almost like… she could feel the area instead of seeing it. And it almost felt like she was moving forwards. Forwards!?

Terezi returned to the reality as she noticed that she was going down the driveway on the board. She panicked and jumped of the skateboard, falling and hit her kneecup into the asphalt. She screamed in both anger and pain and covered her knee with her hands. Great… Even a toddler could skate better than her. But she wouldn’t give up! Something like this could never happen on Friday! If it did, she would be a laughing stock for the rest of the year! Terezi hurried back to grab the board which had almost rolled all the way to the other side of the street. As soon as she collected the board she hurried up to the driveway again and got on. She tried to remember how Latula did her kickflips again. They seemed hard but maybe it wasn’t that hard after all. Maybe it was easier than it looked. Terezi took a deep breath and pressed her feet down on the board. Then she jumped and the skateboard followed but sadly not spinning like it should. She got hit on the leg and stumbled down on the ground again, this time hitting her chin into the asphalt.

Terezi whined in pain and grabbed the skateboard, ready to smash it into the ground but stopped herself in the last minute. If she broke the board Latula would never forgive her. She sighed and rubbed her chin which stung and bounded from pain. She also noticed that she had started bleeding from a little wound he received after the fall. She sighed and threw the board aside and hugged her knee. All that was missing now was that someone from her school came around and saw her crying. Maybe she could spare the embarrassment and just do Vriskas homework in secret for a week. Tears of frustration started to form in her eyes and she felt worthless and hopeless.

“Terezi? What are you doing out here? And with my board!?”

Terezi flinched and looked up at her sister who leaned over her in both irritation and worry. Not until now she noticed that her little sister was bleeding and kneeled down to lift up her face. Terezi felt embarrassed and try to shake her off.

“It’s nothing Tula… I’m fine.”

“Fine? My ass you’re fine! What the hell have you done out here?”

“I borrowed your skateboard because I wanted to learn some radical moves…”

“Radical moves?”

“Yeah… So I could be more like you…”

Latula sighed a bit and observed Terezi with a sad face. She could see that Terezi didn’t feel well at all. Latula had always wondered if someone at school was bugging Terezi but she never asked her about it. Latula looked over at her skateboard and inspected it in case it was broken. Terezi sighed and rubbed her knee, it still hurt from before.

“I’m sorry if I ruined it…”

“Don’t worry kiddo. It’s fine. But you better ask me next time you wanna look at my stuff.”

“I know… I will…”

Latula grabbed her board under her arm and smiled at Terezi. She them grabbed Terezis arm and pulled her up from the driveway.

“C’mon now. No need to sit here all night. Let’s go and order pizza. Then I promise to teach you some rad moves. Ok?”

“You will?”

Terezis face lightened up and she felt the horrible feeling in her stomach go away. Was Latula really going to help her practice? Latula smiled and nodded at her little siter before pulling her back into the house.

“Sure thing, but later ok? C’mon! I’m starving!”


	4. Sooner or later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't blame me for picking out random foods they could like or hate. It's AU and it's MY choices... Thanks.

“So let me get this straight. You want to start skating to become more like me and be a little show off on Friday at school?”

Latula looked at Terezi with questioned eyes as she munched down a third piece of pizza. Terezi hadn’t told Latula the whole truth about the stupid bet she made with Vriska and came up with a lousy excuse instead. But the fact that she wanted to be more like Latula was actually true. She nervously chewed on a pizza slice while waiting for Latulas answer about helping her. Latula scratched her hair before smiling a bit.

“Sure thing. I’ll help you.”

“Really!?”

“Yeah. But you better understand that you can’t skate like a pro in 3-4 days. It takes time Terezi. I didn’t become a skater in less than a week. It took me 3 years to get to learn the board and the easiest moves. And I’m still learning!”

“I know. But you’re still an awesome skater!”

“Yeah but… *sigh* Ok. The balance is the most important part of boarding. It’s the bond you and the board share to make one. If you don’t have balance… you’re screwed.”

“Ok!”

“Which is what you need to practice the most.”

“Yes.”

“Shall we start the practicing tomorrow?”

“No! Sooner the better. Can’t we start today?”

Latula frowned and put down her pizza slice, glaring at Terezi with tired eyes.

“Terezi… It’s 8 pm…”

“So?”

“It’s late… And some of the neighborhood kids are sleeping.”

“Please! Just for an hour if we begin now! If I learn the balance today we can move on to trick tomorrow!”

“We’re you even listening to what I said before? Boarding takes time! You can’t learn everything in one night.”

“But please!?”

Latula groaned as Terezi began annoying her with the ‘pretty please with sugar on top’ act. Latula had always hated that act. It was annoying and completely pointless. It only worked for her when her boyfriend Mituna did it. But that was only because he was so cute and that he had terrible migraines. So he was an exception. Terezi kept on nagging until Latula finally gave in and place her plate on the table.

“Fine! But don’t nag or cry! Get my board and skate protections. I don’t want mom to get terrified when you look like a punching bag for kangaroos.”

“Sure thing, boss!”

Terezi put down her plate on the table and headed up the stairs and right to Latulas room to get her skate protections. They were laying near the clothes where her skateboard always waited. After collecting them she hurried back down, working hard to get them on as fast as possible. After only 10 minutes they were back at the driveway again getting ready to practice. Latula told Terezi to jump up on the skateboard and remain her balance. As soon as Terezi managed to get a hold on her balance Latula placed her hands on Terezis shoulder and gently started pushing her forward. Latula was still holding on to Terezi and walked behind her while the skateboard was rolling on.

“Okay Terezi! When you want to move the board you move your feet. Move to the right if you want to go to the right and left if you want to go to the left. Get it?”

“Umm… I think so.”

“Ok! Move to the right!”

Terezi gently pressed her feet down on the right and felt the board moving slowly to that direction. It felt a bit hard at first and she was pretty nervous but Latula helped her. After about 20 minutes Terezi had managed to stay on her feet and Latula had pushed her around the block. Latula now smiled and patted Terezis back.

“You ready to try without training wheels?”

“Umm-“

“Come on. It’s okay. I’m nearby.”

With that Latula pushed Terezi forward and Terezi begin to panic at once. Afraid to yell and wake up the neighborhood was a very embarrassing thought so she tried to hold her voice down. Latula told her to move to the right and so she did. She pressed her feet down and leaned to the right and managed to turn the board. Sadly she stumbled and fell to the ground as she tried to turn left again. Terezi hit the ground but at least she wore a helmet.

Latula hurried up to her sister and kneeled down by her side. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks and she banged her fist into the ground. Latula gently patted Terexi on the back and tried to comfort her as best as she could. But sadly it didn’t work so well.

“C’mon kiddo. You can’t always succeed at the first try.”

“That was the FOURTH try!”

“Yeah but… Hey. I fell off the board all the time when Mituna tried to teach me. I thought I sucked but he always cheered on me and I didn’t give up. And you shouldn’t either. But you’re rushing yourself too much. You gotta give this some time and be patient.”

“But I HAVE to board good on Friday! Or else…”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll be a laughing stock…”

“Terezi…”

Terezi frowned again before standing up and reaching for the skateboard again. This time she wouldn’t fail! She stood up and placed the board on the ground, getting up and gave herself a push. She wasn’t skating like a pro but she managed to keep her balance and turn the skateboard again. Latula smiled and jogged next to her sister, helping her to stay calm.

“Remember! Be ONE with the board! Your feet shall feel like they’re glued to the board. Ok?”

“Y-Yeah!”

Terezi speeded up and smiled as she managed to get a hold on it. She quickly turned to the left then right, going in a zick-zack way. Just as she were about to turn she fell again, pretty badly this time. Latula flinched and ran up to her again helping her up from the ground.

“Terezi. Let’s quit the lessons for today.”

“No! I need to keep going!”

“Terezi! I said be ONE with the board. You’re like… nine with it. You don’t trust your balance or the board.”

“Why thank you for that! I thought you were about to help me learn!!”

“If you’re gonna be like this I’ll lose all of interest in helping you!”

“Fine! Then I’ll help myself!”

“Oh good luck with that! Cause you suck at boarding!”

“Don’t you think I know that! I suck at EVERYTHING when YOU ROCK at everything! It’s so damn easy for you because you’re a living rad miracle maker while I’m a pale shadow of you!”

Latula stared at Terezi for a long while. She could see how hurt Terezi actually was. Her eyes were over flowing with tears, her nose was running and she looked completely frustrated. The older sister sighed deeply and pulled Terezi close for a hug. She gently patted her sisters head and yanking the skateboard out of her hands.

“I’m sorry Terezi. I didn’t know how you felt…”

“Of course you don’t. You never asked!”

“Well… I’m trying to be a good sister and a good friend. And I’ll teach you boarding as good as I can. But right now… I think you’re too tired. We’ll keep practicing tomorrow after school. Ok? I’ll be home early and won’t make up any plans. Deal?”

Terezi sobbed into Latulas chest before nodding slowly and mumbling “deal” back to her. Latua was right. She was tired, frustrated and sad right now, too much for boarding right now. She let Latula get the skateboard back and being led into the house again. Maybe it was the best if she just went to bed for now.

When the next morning arrived Terezi got ready for school and hurried to eat her breakfast in a fast speed. She got her shoes on, grabbed her back pack and were just about to run out through the door when she almost bumped into Karkat who were just about to ring her doorbell. Both of them flinched in chock backing away a few steps from each other. Terezi blinked for a moment before smiling wildly at him.

“Karkles? What are you doing here so early?”

“Got dragged out of bed by my idiot brother and left early… I wanted to see if you wanted to have company while walking to school?”

“Sure.”

During their way to school Karkat tied his best to avoid making Terezi nervous about Friday. He kept the subject about her deal with Vriska out and tried to come up with other boring subjects. When he realized that Terezi was not much in the mood to talk he tried to focus on something else to do. He couldn’t help but looking at her. Her pretty red hair, her blue green eyes, her way of having her back pack hanging over her right shoulder, the way she dressed and he had always knew she had small freckles during summer. Everything about Terezi made him blush like crazy.

Terezi turned to face her friend and noticed how red his face had gotten and a wide smirk was formed on her face. She bumped his shoulder like she always did and he almost lost his balance.

“What’s wrong? You look sick.”

“HEY! Stop that you asshole! I was… J-just in my own thoughts! Is that such a crime!?”

“Gee… Say it not spray it.”

“…Sorry.”

“It’s cool.”

“So… What did you do last night?”

“Not much. Ate pizza for dinner with Latula.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“And you?”

“I… was forced to listen to my brother reading the bible, babbling on and on how great God is!”

Terezi couldn’t hold her laughter. She stopped and wrapped her arms around her stomach imagining how Kankri would feed Karkat small cross shaped cookies, telling him to accept the lord into him. If she would have told Karkat what was on her mind she would be killed. Karkat frowned under his redbrown hair and pulled his turtleneck over his face. He hated to talk about how damn Christian his brother were and himself… a lost soul on earth.

“Seriously!? He read you the bible?”

“Yes…”

“The WHOLE thing!?”

“7 times… And he’s always getting me one for my birthday…”

“Oh yeah! I’ve seen them in your bookcase! Different colours too?”

“Yes. But mostly red ones. If he only would give up on me and face the facts that I’m not like him! I’ll NEVER be like him!”

“Yeah. I do hope so too.”

“I’m serious Terezi! If I ever turn out to be like… HIM! Kill me! Shoot me right in the head or cut off it!”

“Or glue your mouth shut.”

“Or that! Just… Put an end to my suffering!”

“You got it!”

“Thanks…”

With that they kept walking until they reach the school building. Terezi tried her best to avoid Vriskas teasing glares and hurried to sit down at her desk. Karkat sat behind Terezi next to Gamzee. Gamzee was a pretty tall, calm fellow who often seemed spaced out. He had dark hair, was pretty tanned and often wore a special facial make up. Gamzee loved clowns and often painted his own face like a clowns. Not like the original silly ones with red noses and huge star like things around their eyes. It was more of a white and grey shade.

A white face with grey circles around his eyes and a grey smile over his lips. As simply as that. His hair was also messy and big but he could hide it under a purple hat when he felt for it. His pants were baggy and black and he wore a purple T-shirt with the word ‘Honk’ on it. He smirked at Karkat with his rather empty minded smile and moved closed for a hug. Karkat mumbled as Gamzee put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close for a friendly cuddle.

“Hey there best friend… How’s life today?”

“Sucks lard ass, thank you very much.”

“Oh? Something bad happened?”

“Not really… Just something stupid.”

“Wanna tell me over lunch? I’m a good listener…”

“I know Gamzee… I’ve known you for a long time.”

“Well, how about it then? Will you tell me or not?”

“FINE!”

Gamzee blinked for a while and Karkat blushed in embarrassment as some of the others in the classroom turned to face him. His voice wasn’t actually that hard to hear. He mumbled and turned to Gamzee.

“Sorry… I’m just a bit tired…”

“I see you came here with Terezi… You two dating or something?”

“NO! We’re not! We’re just best friends! And please, shut up!”

Gamzee chuckled and returned to resting on his desk while waiting for the lesson to start. Karkat noticed that Terezi was glaring at him with huge eyes and he tried to hide himself in his turtleneck once again. He couldn’t stand the embarrassment if his crush for her would be told in front of the whole class.

Karkat took a deep breath and took out his history book, One of the more interesting subjects in his opinion to learn about in school. As soon as the teacher told everyone to be quiet and turn to page 46. Terezi felt something small and light hit her head. It appeared to be a little crinkled up note that fell to her desk after hitting her head. She frowned and opened it to find the text ‘Looking forward to skip the homework! Also… Hope I get a good laugh on Friday.’

Terezi frowned again and turned to glare at Vriska. Vriska was sitting by a desk a few steps to the left of Terezis. Vriska smirked and moved her blonde hair out of her face so that her dark blue eye was showing. Terezi mumbled and grabbed her red ink pen and wrote down an answer on the backside of the note. She then tossed it in Vriskas direction before returning to her book. Vriska smirked and unwrinkled the note reading the words ‘YEAH RIGHT!’

Later during lunch time Terezi grabbed her bag and walked up to Karkats desk, waiting for him. Karkat slowly looked up at her and hid a blush but shook it off quickly. Terezi then smiled and tilted her head at him.

“I promised Nepeta and Equius that I’ll eat lunch with them today. You want to join?”

“Oh um… I can’t… I sort of promised Gamzee I’ll eat with him.”

Terezis smile turned into a small frown as she heard Gamzees name. As long as Karkat could remember both Terezi and Gamzee wasn’t very fond of each other. They could never really hang out and enjoy it. Karkat sighed and looked at her for a while. Terezi then smiled and nodded at him before heading towards Nepeta and Equius who were waiting in the doorway.

Karkat sighed as he watched Terezi leave the classroom but was quickly grabbed himself by the happy friendly clown guy who now sat next to him. Gamzee smiled widely and pulled Karkat out of the classroom and into the corridor. He then turned to his shorter and cranky friend with a wondering expression.

“Oh yeah… You wanna buy something in the cafeteria first?”

“No it’s fine… I brought my own lunch. Kankri wants to make sure I eat the right things.”

“Okay… Wanna eat outside or somewhere private?”

“…outside is fine.”

“Great! Let’s go.”

The two friends walked down the stairs and then left the building, finding a spot near the outside gym and sat down on the grass. Karkat placed his bag next to him and took out his cherry red coloured lunch box. For as long as he remembered this box had always been there at every damn lunch hour during his school time. His father and his brother had always packed down his favorite food for him. Often it contained a turkey and lettuce sandwich, tomato or carrot juice, three oat cookies and sometimes a pineapple slice. Karkat liked that kind of easy food and he admitted that he was glad that he got it packed for him. He never really got tired of it.

Gamzee on the other hand used to snack on sweets from the cafeteria or fries when he felt like it. But mostly the guy didn’t eat at all! That was something that concerned Karkat a lot… Gamzee was that kind of guy who ate a special medicine to prevent anger issues or break outs. Gamzee often seemed calm and nice but could get black outs sometimes in high power and anger. Karkat had seen it a few times and he had to admit it..  Sometimes he was scared of his clowny friend.

Gamzee turned to Karkat and gave him a wide smile as Karkat picked up his sandwich and took a bite of it. He glared at the smiling guy next to him and wondered where his food was.

“Aren’t you going to eat something!?”

“Oh! Thanks for reminding me…”

Gamzee kept on smiling and dug into his baggy pant pockets, bringing out a can of a soda called Faygo and something wrapped in paper. Karkat rose a brow at the paper wrapped thing in his friends hand and pointed at it.

“Whats that?”

“A twinkie wrapped in chocolate.”

“Seriously!? A Twinkie for lunch? Gamzee… You need to eat REAL food.”

“This IS real food. I put it in my mouth, chew and swallow. Real food…”

“Yeah it’s eatable! But it doesn’t contain ANY sorts of vitamins!”

“Maybe not… But it tastes good…”

Karkat rolled his eyes and decided to let the joker have his snack. He also knew that Gamzee was a huge fan of funny flavored sodas… Mostly Faygo was his favorite of course. Karkat also knew that Gamzees older brother Kurloz was the one putting the cans of soda into Gamzees bag every day. Nice way of caring for your brother? After a while of chewing and swallowing Gamzee put down his half drunken can of Faygo and smiled at Karkat.

“So… Wanna tell me what’s bugging you?”

“Umm…”

“What’s up between you and Terezi?”

“Nothing Gamzee! We’re best friends!”

“I know that mother fucker… But you seem to like her more than that… You wanna hook up with her?”

“Hnggg…”

Karkat blushed and bit into one of his oat cookies, slowly chewing and ignoring Gamzees question. Instead he looked up in the sky, watching the blue nice sky and a few clouds swimming by. The weather was quite nice today, sunny bright and warm air. Then after a few moments of spacing out Gamzee repeated the question.

“Well? Do you?”

“Gamzee! If… If I tell you… you got to promise not to tell the whole damn school! Because if you do I’ll shove that can down your throat!”

“Sure motherfucker…”

“And STOP using that word!”

“What word?”

“Motherfucker!!”

“Can’t…”

“Hngg! Whatever! Okay fine! I DO like Terezi more than a friend. I… I love her! Okay! There! I said it!”

“I already knew that, Motherfucker…”

“…”

“I just don’t know what you see in her… She’s far off my type…”

“Yeah but like I care what YOU think of her! I’M the one in love with her! Not YOU!”

Gamzee smiled again and put his hand on Karkat’s shoulder, gently patting it. Karkat frowned but didn’t say a thing. He just hoped he could trust him and that he wouldn’t say a thing to anyone. Especially not Terezi! Gamzee then looked at Karkat with a serious expression which made Karkat flinch a bit.

“Listen Karkat… I promise I won’t say a thing. What is said between us, STAYS between us…”

“T-Thanks Gamzee… It means a lot…”

“Just hope you’ll tell her then… I hate to see you so sad and stressed out…”

“Yeah but, It’s not that damn easy you know!”

“Yeah… I know the feeling bro…”

Karkat sighed and leaned against his friend, putting his lunch box down. Gamzee smiled and gave Karkat a hug as they spent the rest of the lunch time sitting and watching the clouds.


	5. I can't tell

After lunch was over Terezi hurried back to the classroom. She was a bit grumpy since she had done more talking than eating. Now Terezi never meant to be mean though she did admit that she talked behind peoples backs sometimes… And sometimes Nepeta needed to shut up… She could go on and on about everything! Well, Terezi did like Nepeta but sometimes she could be too much. Soon she got back to the classroom and sat down by her seat, waiting for students to arrive as well.

She flinched as Vriska stood in front of her and grinned widely. Terezi frowned at her but then smiled as well. She could handle the spiderbitch herself without any problem at all.

“Hey there Pyrope. You seem rather nervous.”

“Then I bet it’s because you’re half blind Serket! Because I’m totally cool today!”

“Oh really? It’s Friday soon and I’m looking forward to your moves.”

“Then I won’t make you wait much longer! I’ll knock you over!”

“I believe it when I see it, coward!”

“You’re the coward here! You don’t even know how to board!”

“I’ve been practicing you dork. I can even do a kickflip now.”

“I believe that when I see it!”

“Oh yeah? Can you do one?”

“Of course!”

“Liar!”

“Justice never lies!”

“Oh please… Did you seriously just say that? You did that in kindergarden!”

“Well, it’s still true!”

“Whatever! Anyway, see you outside on Friday. And make sure to sleep. You’ll be up all night doing my homework.”

“Fuck you!”

Vriska chuckled and went back to her seat and checked her cellphone. Terezi groaned and mumbled to herself as she thought about it. She was useless on the board. But she couldn’t let that get to her! If she hurried home today Latula would keep on teaching her and maybe, just maybe it would be enough. After a while the classroom was filled up and the next lesson could begin. Karkat tried to ask Terezi if something was bugging her but he never really got the chance since Terezi seemed far off in her thoughts and Gamzee kept asking him for a pencil.

When the last bell rang Terezi collected her things and hurried out of the classroom. She didn’t want to think about that she did feel Vriskas pleased stare in the back of her neck. She had just started to walk down the stairs before she could hear Karkat calling after her.

“Wait dammit! What’s all this about?”

“Sorry Karkles but I need to go! I promised to get home early today and I don’t have time to wait!”

“Umm… Okay. See you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, bye!”

With that Terezi dashed down the stairs with her backpack slamming against her shoulders and back. Karkat sighed and took a better grip around his own bag and slowly began walking down the stairs himself. Again he soon heard a loud voice behind him calling his name.

“Karkitty! Wait up!”

Karkat bit his lip before he put a smile on them as he faced Nepeta who happily came running towards him. He didn’t have anything against her company of course but it was a bit too much at the moment. He actually wanted to be left alone right now.

“Hi Nepeta.”

“Are you going home right away?”

“Yeah… How so?”

“I was just wondering if… umm… you would like to have some company?”

“Aren’t you going home with Equius?”

“Not today. He’s busy. Umm so?”

“Nepeta… It’s really nice of you but-“

Karkat stopped as he noticed the disappointment in her eyes. He had turned her down for a long time, avoiding her company since he knew about her crush for him. He felt rather bad when he thought about it. Of course he wanted to be her friend! He sighed before he gave her a new smile, this one warm and kind towards her.

“Sure. We can walk together.”

Nepetas face shine up and she almost jumped in happiness. Karkat had to place his hands on her shoulders and hold her still so she wouldn’t make a scene. Nepeta was still smiling widely and grabbed Karkats hand but then immediately let go of it since she knew he didn’t like that. And also she didn’t want to be to forward.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. Let’s go.”

“Okay!”

Both Nepeta and Karkat left the school building and started walking down the street. Nepeta kept talking about how a cat on her block just had given birth to 4 new kittens. She also added in that her lunch with Equius and Terezi had been quite fun.

“And then Terezi saw how much Equius almost drooled over her piece of apple pie so she was really nice to share her half with him, After she had teased him for hours!”

A light laugh escaped her lips as she just had finished her sentence. Karkat smiled as well, she was so cute and full of energy. Even thought she could be annoying sometimes she was still a great friend and a sweet person. Karkat felt bad as he knew how much she actually liked spending time with him. He knew she liked him as well but he always avoided the subject every time it felt like Nepeta would bring it up. In the next moment it happened.

“Umm Karkitty? I… I thought that… Maybe-“

Karkat bit his lip harder and felt like running away but then suddenly noticed that they were just passing the beach. Perfect! In a second he grabbed Nepetas arm and pulled her after him.

“Look Nepeta! The sea! Let’s go!”

Nepeta flinched as she was dragged after him and soon she felt her shoes being pulled across sand and rocks. Soon they were standing at the edge of the water and Karkat immediately spaced out over the sea. Nepeta blinked and looked at him for a while before asking calmly.

“Why did you drag me here?”

“Why not? It’s the beach! Everyone likes the beach!”

Nepeta suddenly looked disappointed for a moment before she noticed something white and pretty shaped in the sand. She knelt down and brushed off the sand from it, smiling at the pretty seashell she just had dug up. She held it up to Karkats face so he could see it better. 

“Look isn’t it pretty?”

“Yeah.”

“So you think Feferi would might want it?”

“Feferi?”

“Yes Feferi.”

“You two sure have become great friends, huh?”

“Yeah. We became friends during last summer when I… still learned how to swim…”

“O-oh yeah… Shit I’m sorry. I forgot that…”

“It’s okay! Sure being 13 and not being able to swim is a bit embarrassing thought… But when I came here on the evenings when no one was around to teach myself I met Feferi around who were fishing after sea creatures, mostly squids. We talked and I finally relieved my secret about that I couldn’t swim and she promised to teach me how. And now we’re great friends!”

“That’s good, Nepeta.”

Karkat looked out over the water for a while. The view was pretty. The sun was nicely shining making the water sparkle. The breeze was soft and the smell of salt was wonderful. He was still waiting for the crab season to come. He couldn’t wait!

Both Nepeta and Karkat spent a nice time at the beach before it was time to go home. The last walk they had was rather quiet and stiff until Nepeta broke the silence. She was blushing and she tried to get eye contact with Karkat as best as she could. Her eyes were big and they almost widened. She was slowly fiddling with her fingers and scratched her foot into the ground. Karkat swallowed as he knew what would happen.

“Umm Karkitty… I just wanted to say… Um… I… I mean… you-“

Karkat gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a nice hug. Nepeta almost hiccupped and didn’t know what to either say or do. After a while Karkat broke the hug and smiled at Nepeta.

“Thanks for the company, Nepeta. You’re a great friend.”

Nepeta gulped before she smiled and tried to hide her blushing face.

“Y-yeah! Friends! Just friends!”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes! I’m purrfect!”

“Good. Can you walk home the last part yourself or do you want me to follow?”

“No thanks. I’m fine. Thanks for today Karkitty!”

“Right back at you! See you tomorrow in school.”

“Right, Bye!”

Another loud sigh escaped Karkats lips as he walked the other directions to get to his house. As soon as he came around his block and walked up to his house he thought about how Terezi had been acting. She should just blew that stupid bet off! It wasn’t that hard! As soon as he stepped inside the hallway a guy a few years older than Karkat walked up to him.

It was Kankri, his older brother. Kankri was 19 years old, had redbrown hair like Karkat and brown eyes. He was Christian and went to church on Sundays, often spoke his mind out loud and often wore turtle neck sweaters. Mostly red ones. He crossed his arms as he looked down on Karkat. Kankri and Karkat were actually pretty alike, At least in their appearance. Karkat felt what was coming. A whole load of nagging! Kankri was worse than the most overprotective and nagging mother ever and he always pointed out small things he thought was wrong. He always comment Karkat on his style of walking, the way he eat, how he lived his life and always watched him like a hawk every time he came home late.

“Explain why you’re late, Karkat Vantas!”

“I was at the beach.”

“I do hope you didn’t go for a swim because I doubt that you brought you swim trunks.”

“I didn’t swim! I just chilled with a friend!”

“A friend? Chilled?”

“Don’t act so surprised! You use those words too!”

“Boy or a girl?”

“Girl.”

“Terezi?”

“No, Nepeta. Can I go now? Nothing bad or “unholy” happened! Gee…”

“Don’t be a smart mouth, Karkat! I just want to make sure that you’re alright!”

“That’s dads job and yours is to annoy me! And you’re doing that job just perfect. Now move!”

Karkat quickly pushed his brother aside and threw his bag and jacket on the floor before he snuck out from the hall to the kitchen. Kankri frowned and neatly hang up Karkats jacket before following him into the kitchen. Karkat had just poured up himself a glass of grape juice and slowly sipped it in. Kankri crossed his arms again and leaned against the doorway, observing his younger brother. He began to fiddle with a little silver cross that was hanging around his neck while waiting. Karkat noticed how the cross looked a bit different and quickly comment his brother of it.

“Isn’t that cross new?”

“Yes it is.”

“What happened to your old one?”

“The chain broke and I must have dropped it. So I got a new one instead.”

“Oh… Okay.”

“Karkat. You seem rather troubled. Is there anything you would like to share with me?” 

“No.”

“Are you sure about it?”

“Kankri! I’m fine! I’m just tired because I had a rough day!”

“Well sometimes it can feel better to talk about it.”

Kankri slowly walked up to the table and sat down. Karkat glared at him for a while without moving before he drank up his juice and placed the empty glass on the counter. He then slowly walked up to the table as well and pulled out a chair, sitting down. He twist and turn but stayed on the spot, feeling his brother's eyes almost piercing through his mind.

“Kankri… What do you do when you… Like someone but you’re too afraid of telling them because it might mess up the friendship?”

“Oh? Young love right?”

“Yes…”

“Might it be Terezi we’re talking about?”

“…”

“Karkat. You shouldn’t be afraid of telling her how you feel.”

“But I know she doesn’t feel the same!”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“I just- I… I don’t know but… I just don’t think she do and I want to spare myself the fact that I might make a fool out of myself.”

“But Karkat, what if she DO feel the same way?”

“Then I… Wouldn’t know how to react…”

“But you would be happy right?”

“Of course! Being together with her is all I want.”

“Then think it through and tell her when the time feels right. It may not have worked for me but nothing says it won’t for you.”

“I’m sorry about Latula…”

“It’s alright Karkat… I’m trying to get over her. She didn’t like me in that way and she’s happy with Mituna. Her happiness means a lot for me.”

“Strange… You fall in love with Latula and I fall in love with her little sister…”

“I guess it runs in the family.”

“Anyway… I’m going up to my room. I have some homework.”

“Would you like me to help you?”

“No thanks… I can do this myself.”

Karkat sighed and rose up from the seat before headed out from the kitchen. With a slow move he grabbed his backpack from the hall floor and then slowly walked up the stairs and entered his room, tossing himself on the bed. His bag was left on the floor while he urged for a nap. Was he really going to tell Terezi? Of course he wanted to but… What if she didn’t feel the same? He chewed on the thought before an idea formed in his head. He could always write her a letter! And if she didn’t feel the same they could just tore the letter into pieces and forget about the whole thing. Yeah! That sounded like a good idea! Maybe… He could tell her this Friday, but only if the moment felt right. He smiled weakly before he snuggled against his pillow and closed his eyes, getting ready for a rest before his homework.


	6. In less than a second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is poorly made and pretty short... I'm sorry about that. But I want to get the story going :'33

Latula was already waiting on the driveway when Terezi came home. She was holding her skateboard under her arm and her red shades were on as well, making her look like a cool teacher with all the confidence in the world. Terezi went a bit surprised as she noticed that Latula had brought her boyfriend home as well. Mituna was a nice guy with dark blonde hair with black dyed in the tops, he often wore baggy clothes and had a yellow hat he used to wear. Not to even mention his strange helmet he often wore as well. It was yellow and reminded of a bikershelmet but it’s had a blue and red 3D theme on the plastic that protected the eyes. He had his own style to put it short. Also, Mituna was a bit… Special in the head. He acted younger than he was and lisped pretty badly, but he was full capable of mastering a skateboard like a pro. Terezi put her bag down on the ground and stared at them.

“I thought it was just going to be you and me?”

“Yes! But I thought it wouldn’t hurt to take some help from Mituna since he’s a good skater as well. You seemed so desperate to learn how to board that I thought we might need some extra help.”

“Yeah but…”

“What? Is there a problem?”

“No but… I just… You know I suck and it’ll be even more embarrassing to let more than ONE person see me fail…”

Mituna snickered under his messy hair that covered his eyes. He understood how Terezi felt. He used to fall off the skateboard every damn time he even tried and he still did it often. He slowly walked up to Terezi and started to ruffle her hair. Terezi frowned and tried to slap his hand away but she tried to control herself.

“It’s alright kid. We’ll teach you in no time. Get up on the board and… S-show us how you do it!”

Terezi blushed as Latula placed her skateboard on the ground and let Terezi step up on it. She tried to gain her balance before she felt a push from Latula which made her go forward. The panic hit Terezi again and it made her trip and hit the ground. She mumbled as she slowly got up on her feet again and glared at Latula in anger. Latula chuckled a bit nervously and then placed a helmet on her little sisters head.

“I’m sorry. I forgot safety first…”

“And you call yourself a skater!?”

“I said I was sorry.”

Mituna helped Terezi to get ready again and slowly walked next to her as she was rolled out on the street again. She tried her best to keep her balance again and it did work better this time. Latula watched how her method was while Mituna tried to help her kick in the ground to get more speed. Terezi did have the balance and she should be able to learn the basics of skateboarding. But she needed to get over her fear of the skateboard! After several falls, kicks and failed moves Terezi finally started to get a hold of it again. She was now boarding around by herself, kicking her feet into the ground and pushing herself forward. She managed to turn to left and right and soon she wanted to try kick flip. Latula almost bit a hole through her shirt as she waited for the result.

Terezi pressed her feet and weight against the board, jumped and managed to flip the skateboard under her feet and land back on it. She wiggled a little but stayed on the board without falling over. She remained still for a while and panted slowly. She did it! She actually did it! Latula jumped in happiness and ran up to her sister to give high five. As Terezi smacked her sisters hand she felt even more confident than ever! Maybe she would be able to go through the computation on Friday! Vriska would eat dirt for sure!

It didn’t take that long at all for the week to pass by. Without anyone really noticing it was already Friday. Terezi tried hard to hide how nervous she truly was during the day but it sure wasn’t easy when she felt Vriskas nagging stare all day. Vriska sure wanted to rub Terezis face in the dirt today and make sure that she got humiliated in front of the whole school, or at least the class. After the last bell rang and everyone got ready for the weekend it was time for Terezi and Vriska to meet up at the school yard. Vriska smirked as she held a skateboard under her arm which she had probably borrowed or stolen from some poor dude at school. She placed it on the ground and stepped her right foot on it to keep it in place. Her blonde hair was resting on her shoulders and back. Terezi sighed and put her bag aside, slowly walking up to her waiting for an insult to drop at any second.

“Well Terezi. Today’s the day. Are you ready or not?”

“More than ever Vriska! Bring it on!”

“Fine. Shall we begin with some show off tricks?”

Vriska immediately jumped up on the skateboard and pushed herself out on the area. Some from their class had stayed to watch and even a few other students as well. Vriska managed to skate around and jump, but she didn’t quite managed to make a kick flip. Terezi smirked as she had practice on her kick flip, not very long but enough to feel sure enough to make it. After Vriska was finished with her first round she quickly pushed the board towards Terezi.

“Show me what you got, ‘Lady justice’!”  

Vriska smirked at the comment hoping that it made Terezi upset. But instead it just made the redhaired girl smile and nod in respond.

“Sure! I believe I can do it better than you anyway!”

Terezi started running a bit before placing the skateboard on the ground. She got her feet on it and pushed herself forward. She turned a few times before she put her weight against the board and jumped, turning it in the air under her feet. She managed to make the kick flip! As fast as she had landed on her feet she tried to ignore that her heart was beating faster and instead tried to focus on a good poker face. She glared at Vriska and smirked in triumph.

“Beat that!”

Vriska smirked and walked up to her classmate, snapping the skateboard out of her hands. Terezi took a step back but kept her smile on. After almost 45 minutes they had tried out beginner moves, a small race and even who had the best balance. It was somewhat at a tie for them both at the moment. Karkat who was sitting nearby watching over his and Terezis bags sighed deeply in relief. The whole competition had went pretty well and both of the girls had managed through without much harm. If it continued like this it would all probably end well and both of them would soon get tired and quit. Gamzee was sitting next to him, slurping on his stupid soda as usual. The slurping noises started to irritate Karkat after a while and he couldn’t help but grabbed the can out of Gamzees hand.

“Hey… I do want that back man… And you could just have asked if you wanted a taste.”

“I don’t want a stupid taste! I want to focus!”

“On what? Nothing is happening… They have just danced around with that skateboard between each other for about an hour… Why can’t they just motherfucking quit so I can go home?”

“Gamzee… If you want to go home so bad… Just go home already. Noone’s forcing you to stay here you know.”

“I don’t have the energy…”

“Seriously!? Urgh! Just be quiet okay? I’m really worried.”

“About what?”

“That one of them will get hurt… They don’t even wear fucking helmets!”

“Relax Karkat. They’ll be motherfucking fine.”

“I do hope so…”

Vriska then started skating in high speed and headed to a short stairway nearby. The stairway was leaving the school and down on the street. She was probably going to ride on the stairways rail. Karkat bit his lip when he felt both worried and scared. His heart was beating faster. It was like as if he knew that something was going to happen. Vriska hurried her speed and managed to jump up on the rail. She almost immediately slipped and fell off the board and rail. She hit her arm and back at the ground as she fell. Some of the other students hurried up to see if she was alright. Vriska groaned and slowly got up from the ground, rubbing her elbow a bit. She quickly shook her head, trying to shake of a small headache. Terezi smirked at her but didn’t insult her.

“Are you okay Serket?”

“I’m fine! Just got distracted!”

“Oh really? Looks to me like you failed.”

“Oh shut up Pyrope! I got closer than you’ll ever do!”

“How can you be so sure!? I haven’t even tried yet!”

“True. Well get going then! But I’ll still think it’s a waste of time. I’ve done much better than you. If you lose this round.. I’ll win!”

Vriska smirked as she slowly walked up the stairway and handed Terezi the skateboard. Terezi was really unsure about this. She honestly didn’t want to try without a helmet at least. She looked up at Karkat who mimicked the words ‘Don’t ever fucking do it!’ at her from his seat. She bit her lip but then thought for a moment. She loved the rush of taking risks. It was fun indeed! But… was it worth risking your neck? Terezi was almost ready at backing out when Vriska gave her a light punch in the back.

“What’s wrong Pyrope? You scared?”

“No! I was just thinking about-“

“About what? How to reschedule your time now when you’ll be my slave for a week? That’s smart of you. You’ll need plenty of rest and hope that you can take a few days without lunch.”

“Shut up Serket…”

“What? It’s true. You know, if you’re too chicken to full fill our bet you could just quit now and spare yourself the humiliation. After all, that’s what you’re good at.”

“I’m NOT too chicken!”

“Then prove it! I’ll bet you won’t make it to the first step without falling. Your balance sucks you know.”

Terezi frowned madly and tightened the grip of the skateboard. She hated when people called her a coward or chicken. She was in fact braver than Vriska in every way! Without caring much more what Vriska had to say she hurried up to the stairway and made her jump. Karkat stood up all worried and followed Terezi with his eyes as she managed to get up on the rail and actually slide down it a bit. She actually made it! Then suddenly, without warning she tripped! She fell and hit the staircase just by the end and rolled out on the street. A few of the student gasped in shock and both Vriska and Karkat tried to yell at Terezi to get out of the way. Karkat ran as fast as he could to reach his best friend but only managed to get down the stairway halfway before it all happened. Terezi had just managed to get up on all four, bleeding from her forehead and feeling dizzy. She didn’t even noticed the car coming up towards her. It immediately hit the brakes but wasn’t fast enough to stop in time. The last thing Karkat saw before he went blinded by tears and screams were Terezis body flying through the air and hitting the ground once again. This time… she was lying almost lifeless in a pool of her own favorite colour… RED.

“TEREZI!!!”


	7. Thrown into the ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it sure was a long time ago i updated anything on my site here... I've been busy with some personal stuff and just didn't find any inspiration or time to write. But now I've started again! 
> 
> I'm sorry that the chapter is pretty short... I'll be uploading a new chapter soon! :'33

“She should NEVER have agreed on this! I told her it was dangerous and of course she didn’t listen! Not at all! She never does!”

Karkat yelled loudly as he stumbled back and forth in the corridor. An ambulance had arrived after a while when one some of the teachers had ran out from the school to see what all the screaming and crash was all about. Their class teacher had called for an ambulance as quickly as possible. While Terezi was laying on the ground, bleeding badly, The driver had almost immediately rushed out of his car to check on if the girl he has struck was alright. For Karkat time stood still. While others were screaming, hustling and tried to help he only stood nearby Terezi’s body. He didn’t hear the driver ask him in panic who the girl was or the teachers trying to hold some of the students away. He didn’t see anything other than Terezi’s body and could hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears. A horrible feeling twisted around in his guts and his body felt frozen and warm at the same time. When the ambulance men lifted Terezi up from the ground, carrying her into the ambulance Karkat woke up from his paralysation and quickly begged to come along. He was allowed to. For some reason Gamzee came along as well but only because he wanted to keep Karkat in place he said.

Now they were both waiting in a hospital corridor, not far away from the room Terezi had been put in. Latula and the Pyrope’s mother had received a phone call after Terezi had been driven to the hospital. It didn’t take more than that to make the two of them to quite whatever they were doing and arrive as fast as they could to see Terezi. Latula was now sitting beside Terezi’s bed while their mother was outside for the moment making a call. It wasn’t like she didn’t care for her daughter! She just needed to cancel some of her meetings to stay by her daughter’s side. With a deep sigh Latula observed her poor sister who was sleeping for the moment. She was lucky to be alive…

The smell of antiseptic, the noise from the clock and nurses walking back and forth and the bright lights were making Karkat insane! He was still worried sick and felt his guts twisting and turning inside him. As he kept nagging and shouting about how mad he was at Terezi on the spot a few workers and patients glared at him, wondering if he was anywhere near alright. Gamzee on the other hand was rather relaxed and sunk deeper down in the chair he was resting on, waiting for his best friend to get it all out of his system before he could chill a little.

 

“Relax man… If you keep on yelling like this you’ll end up here as well for a heart attack…”

 

“RELAX!? HOW!? Terezi almost died and you want me to relax!? I’m worried sick here! I might even throw up you know!”

 

“Maybe so… But you know that she’ll do just fine. It’s Terezi we’re talking about here… You could push her off a cliff and she’ll be fine…”

 

“Don’t you fucking joke around now!”

 

“It’s my job Motherfucker… You know? The class clown…”

 

“And stop using that word!”

 

“Clown?”

 

“NO! MOTHERFUCKER!!”

 

“I don’t wanna…”

 

“Shut up then! Why are you even here anyway!?”

 

“To keep you in motherfucking shape.”

 

“Well, you’re not doing a very good job!”

 

Gamzee sighed deeply, leaning more comfortable against his chair as he kept on listening to his friends insults. It had been like this for about an hour already and after 15 more minutes still nothing had happened except making Karkat more nervous and mad. What if Terezi was more hurt than it looked like? What if she died!? In frustration of not knowing Karkat began to chew down his nails while waiting. He glared at Gamzee who mostly only played games on his phone while waiting, not showing any signs of worry for Terezi at all. He just didn’t care for her as much as Karkat did, In fact Karkat believed the clown ass didn’t care about his childhood friend at all…

 

Meanwhile in Terezi finally started to wake up. She had been unconscious for a long time but was finally coming to her senses again! With a groan and pain overcoming her body she managed to sit up slowly in the bed, feeling the sheet under her with her fingertips. She received some help from Latula who was still sitting by her side. She had been sitting by her side all the time to be exact, not letting her put of her eye sight for even one moment. Well, except from when she needed to use the bathroom. Terezi frowned and called out for her sister to help her. She was in fact hurt all over and something must be covering her eyes. She couldn’t see anything…

 

“Latula? Is… that you?”

 

“Yes Ter. I’m here. How are you? What happened!?”

 

“Hey.. That’s my question! I can’t remember straight…”

 

“Apparently you got hit by a car… during a skateboard competition. Terezi. Was that why you wanted me to teach you skating tricks?”

 

“Well… I guess.”

 

“And you skated without a helmet!?”

 

“I… I just… How bad is it?”

 

 Latula sighed deeply, not really knowing what to say. Just as she were about to answer her sisters question a doctor and their mother walked in. The doctor asked Terezi how she felt. The reply to that was anything but happy. The doctor took her time to examine Terezi, finding a broken hand wrist and that Terezi had a light brain concussion. But she had to run another test. The doctor told Terezi to sit up as straight as she could even if she felt ill, when she did the doctor gently placed her index finger and thumb on Terezis left eye. She spread the eyelids and dug up a little flashlight from her pocket, checking the reaction of the pupil. This is what worried her. The pupil didn’t give any respond. Infact… the eyes looked rather lifeless. Terezi gulped as the doctor asked her the question.

 

“Terezi. Can you see anything?”

 

Karkat angrily scratched his shirt arm rougher as he also grinded his teeth during his frustration. He couldn’t stand the thought of Terezi being hurt and also that he was not able to get any information about her! And of course Gamzee didn’t show sort of signs of worry, he only sat on the chair quietly playing on his phone. Just as Karkat were about to complain again he noticed Latula walking towards them. She looked worried and her eyes showed some sort of guilt. She was in fact chewing on her nails slowly as she approached the two boys. Karkat hurried up to her to gather information about Terezi. He wanted to know everything but mostly if she was even alive. If anything happened to her… He would never forgive himself for not protecting her or at least for not stopping her on this stupid move.

 

“Latula! How is she!? Is Terezi okay!? Please, tell me!”

 

Latula bit what was left off from her thumbnail as she observed Karkat in silence. This made Karkat even more worried and frustrated. Why didn’t she just spit it out!? He needed to know. After only a short moment she spoke out in a low voice while letting her eyes wander around the corridor.

 

“She’s… awake at least.”

 

Karkat let out a big sigh in relief by those words. Gamzee only stood up saying he would wait in the cafeteria while Karkat checked on Terezi. But Latula stopped them both in the movement. Her eyes only showed sadness. With a quiet voice she told them both to go home. None of them could see Terezi in a while. Karkat wanted to protest but was also immediately cut off by his best friend’s big sister who repeated herself again.

 

“Karkat… Go home now. I’ll inform you later on how Terezi feels. But right now, she doesn’t want to meet anyone!”

 

With that the two boys left as they were told to. Karkat only wished to see her as soon as possible…

 

Both Karkat and Gamzee had got a ride home from Kankri who came to pick them up. He had his driver’s license 4 months ago and always drove fast enough to make a snail seem like a lightning bolt. But it was better than nothing. To be honest Karkat was actually pretty happy about it… At least some people were careful in the traffic… After Kankri had dropped Gamzee off at his place he immediately drove his little brother home. Karkat hadn’t spoken for the whole car ride and he refused to answer any question his family gave him. He even refused to touch his dinner. He only pointed at the lasagna with the tip of his fork, moving it around on his plate in anger and sadness. Both his father and brother understood why he was sad but it wasn’t an excuse for quitting eating. Kankri soon decided to break the ice by starting a conversation. It might have been a big risk but it was worth a try, he need to do something to burst his brothers bubble before this would continue. Kankri knew his brother. Whenever Karkat was sad about something it always consumed him from the inside leaving Karkat as a shadow of himself. Kankri took a sip of water before he began.

 

“I know you’re feeling bad, Karkat. But it’ll be better. Terezi will be fine after some rest. Would you perhaps like to play a game after dinner? We could play memory. You like Memory.”

 

That was enough to make Karkat excuse himself and leave the table. He pulled out his chair and grabbed his plate with the food he barely touched and placed it on the counter. He then quickly left the kitchen, mumbling something about that he was tired. Left by the table his brother and father only looked at each other with worried expressions. They knew they couldn’t do much for Karkat right now except letting him have time to let the situation sink in slowly. With some luck it wouldn’t take that much time.

 

Karkat stumbled into bed as soon as he had reached his room. He let his back slam against the soft mattress and the back of his head nicely sinking into the pillow. His eyes were focused up in the ceiling as he let his mind and thoughts travel to different places. Anywhere but his room was good… Anywhere but this place in this moment would do… What if Terezi were more hurt than it seemed? What if she died!? What would he do then? Without his best friend? Without that stupid, cocky and strong girl who always helped him when he needed her. He thought about how she always made him smile when he was down, how she always hit him over the head when he was rude towards himself or their friends and how they always shared their stupid secrets together… The pain that crawled its way up his spine and into his chest was very annoying. It only prevented him from thinking about anything else than Terezis lifeless body in a pool of red. Blood that escaped her body as she was roughly thrown to the ground, broken and messed up… Her body had reminded him of birds that had met their faith by flying into the traffic or a brick wall, falling down to the ground with a broken neck. With a face showing pain, fear and regret…

Karkat bit his lip and shivered as he thought about it. Madly he turned around to lie on his stomach instead. He quickly grabbed the pillow and pressed it over his head, kicking his legs madly as if he was trying to escape his own mind by doing so. It didn’t work so well but it was helping at least a little. After a little while longer he slowly lifted his head up, letting the pillow fall to the side leaving his head free from the warm pressure. With a silent voice he whispered out to himself in hope to gain better control.

 

“Terezi… Don’t you dare die on me you idiot…”

 

Meanwhile, resting against the hospital bed a frustrated and shivering girl kept hugging her legs, cursing to herself. Terezi had gotten the permission to rest at home instead of the hospital after the weekend on the condition that they returned for another checkup next week. Her injuries weren’t that serious except for a broken wrist, a bad brain concussion and… that other thing. She could still hear the horrible and annoying scene and voices in her head. It made her crazy!

 

\---

 

Terezi felt a cold shiver down her spine. She thought something had been covering her eyes all this time. Her vision was blurry and awfully… dark? It was hard to explain. But… no. She in fact couldn’t see anything. Her stomach turned. This was probably just temporary, she thought. It couldn’t be true that she was… no! She wouldn’t say it. Latula stepped up to the doctor, worried as well.

 

“Excuse me, but is my sister… Blind?”

 

Terezi clenched her hands around the blanket, shivering by the question. The doctor took a small pause in her words before she turned to both Latula and Redglare. She had a serious look on her face.

 

“It’s a little soon to tell right away. I might need to examine her a little further before I can make that all clear. But, it’s possible yes. The crash might have cause a pressure in the back of her brain which has damaged her sight. Her pupils aren’t responding to light and from what it looks like from here… She might have loosened her sight completely.”

 

\---

 

Terezi clenched her right fist hard and grinded her teeth in irritation. Her left hand was plastered since the wrist was broken. It was amazing that she weren’t more hurt than she was actually. But still… Her sight! It was gone! She was BLIND! Tears of anger started to form in her eyes and she just wanted everything to be a horrible nightmare she could wake up from soon. Her angry growling and sobbing was soon noticed by her family. Both Latula and Redglared had stayed at the hospital by her side during the night. They didn’t want to leave her alone in this condition. Latula gently placed her hand over Terezis as she took place next to her bed. It was hard to picture how afraid her little sister must be in this situation. Losing your sight must make you feel extremely helpless and scared… Terezi soon calmed down but only glared out in the air, not really caring whatever she was looking at… She only wished to go home right now. Away from all this and back to where she could feel safe. But this wasn’t the end… Only the beginning of a living nightmare in her now blinded eyes…


End file.
